The Rose of Freedom
by ArtisticCET77
Summary: Waking up with pain and amnesia is complicated. But also being expected to hunt down a man and kill him during a war seems to have it's challenges. Especially when some people don't want you to remember your past. Contains OC, Courtney. parts maybe Mrate
1. Black Hole

guess what, im not dead!  
sorry for the long...long long long wait. computer got a virus AGAIN and when finally i got rid of it and was about to start a story my computer got another. it suxs D'X anyway, still working on some of the stories. will take awhile, things are on pause, will try to get my stories done that aren't now before the next virus but this 1 'cause itll take awhile.  
change the title from 'the dying rose' to 'the rose of freedom'. and i changed many things and courtney, the main character, doesnt have a disease but something else. MORE FUN. got ideas after reading the hunger games. read it if ya havent, its amazing.  
any way, hope you LOVE this, cause i am gonna have fun writing this. will be more than 1 chapter, maybe more than 1 season.  
(sorry if there are some words not spelled correctly. since my dad had to restart the computer up we no longer have microsoft. im using notebook and there's no spelling check. will try to update this quick as i can. no promises there though :( )  
~Cet

The Rose of Freedom By. ArtisticCET77 Season 1 (maybe more seasons)  
Chapter 1: Black Hole "I would rather choose to foget things, but sometimes you don't have that choice."  
-ArtisticCET77

Silence, darkness, it haunts me. Taunting me, reminding me that I''m helpless. Sometimes I feel pain, sometimes I hear voices, but they all disappear and blend with the darkness. I hate its tauntuings. I'll admit, I feel scare and confuse. What the hell is going on?  
I'm trying to move but it's useless. Waking up is next to impossible. It's like I'm living a nightmare. No where to go, nowhere to hide. Where ever I am, the darkness here will continue to mock me.  
I get cold a bit, warm, alright. But it's true, I'm feeling helpless. I can do nothing but stay in the darkness as it laughs silently in my face. As the minutes, hours, days, maybe even weeks pass by, I do not know when the nightmare ends.  
But I stand here, trying to fight it to keep my head up high. Yet the darkness makes me want to lower it to hide my face in my arms and cry.  
Suddenly I feel something. If I had to guess, I think it was a hand touching my forehead. The touch also brings some pain. But the touch and the pain is gone, and I may be alone again.  
My eyelids start to twitch a bit sometime later. I start to see a light, yet the brightness seems unbearable. Yet it doesn't hold me back as I long for getting out of the darkness that mocks me, this black hole seems to finally have an ending, a bottom now.  
It takes awhile before I got everything in focus. And the white walls are not helping me with the pain of the sudden pain starts to go down a bit, so I take the time to look what's in the room with me. I'm laying in a white bed. There's not much in the room. It has a desk or two made of metal, a big metal door, no window, only a light bulb that provides the only light here, a red button near the door, and I'm the only person in here. I can't make up my mind if the room is truely chilly, or it's just me.  
The door opens up, and it does no good to me as more brightness comes my way. I shut my eyes for awhile and open them up again.  
Blue.  
A fox.  
What a weird color for a fox.  
A female.  
Wearing what a nurse would be wearing.  
With a nametag that says her name.  
Nurse McCloud.  
She comes to me as she notice me looking at her, she looked a bit worried. "Are you okay?" She asks me sweetly. But I think the fact that I'm in a hospital bed, with wounds wrapped up, and I've been out for who knows how long answers that answer. But my throat is to dry and it hurts to try to talk and to try to answer her in a sweet way. It seems to be hard to be mean to her, because her voice seems calm and nice.  
It's like she read my mind and quickly goes a cross the room to grab a cup of water. She brings it to me and helps me sit up abit to drink it. Still, it was painful to gulp it down my throat and to be sitting up to be doing that. As she sets me down I felt calm, but when she turns away, not focusing of how much pain that may come my way, I reach my hand out grab her coat. She turns to me and it stops her in her tracks. I have her attention, and she looks abit confuse.  
"Please don't go." I barely got out in my raspy voice.  
She comes to me and kneels down. Obeying my little order. She begins asking me questions.  
"Do you know where you are?" I shake my head no.  
"Your in space on a huge ship. It has familys, soldiers, people in high commands, and such sorts.  
"Do you know what happend?" I reply with no again.  
"I'll tell you later when you in a bit better state." I accept that without argument.  
"Is there anything you want to ask me?"  
I stop and stare, can't really think. You would probably come up with a bunch of questions if you were me, but in the condition I'm in. Next to impossible.  
The door opens up again and it was a little more easier to take in the unbearable light. I take notice who came in. It's a brown grizzly bear. Maybe fat, or just puffy. I can tell he's a doctor, and comes to the nurse.  
His name tag says, Doctor Clark.  
"Krystal, why have I not gotten a message that she is awake?" He ask her. I hope I have not gotten her in trouble. "I was to but she didn't want me to." I look at him.  
He's staring back at me. If I had to guess, he seems relief, calmed, but I also sense scared. Why he is feeling scared? I should be the only one feeling scare.  
"I understand." He says in a calmer voice. "How is Courtney?"  
I was confuse.  
"I believe she's in pain. Probably confuse. But I think she can make a good recovery." I think Doctor Clark was refering to me.  
Clark nods, and turns to a clipboard attach to my bed. I then garbbed the blue fox's coat and her attention came back to me. "What's wrong sweety?" Doctor Clark came quickly next to her, wondering what's wrong also.  
I try to clear my thraot and I ask her.  
"Who am I?"

*minutes later*  
The two were ofcoarse taken a back. I didn't get an answer, but just before Doctor Clark left the room he told Nurse McCloud in exact words, "She has amnesia. All we can do is hope it won't clear off to fast."  
I didn't get it. Why doesn't he want my memory to come back fast? I do got to say, all this thinking is giving me a headache.  
After Krystal gives me pain medication and makes my bed a bit more comfortable, I grab her coat again before she leaves. She turns to me, and probably realizing that I had heard what Doctor Clark's words. But all she says is, "Don't worry about it sweety. You'll be alright. Now get some sleep, you still need some more." and she leaves the room, making the lights abit more darker.  
As I stare up at the ceiling, afraid to go back to the dark, decide to take her words and go to sleep. Before I do, I couldn't get rid of this weird feeling, like this is going to take a long time before finding the truth at all.

taadaa!  
i feel so excited, i finally got it started *squeels*  
hopefully the next chapter wont take so long to do, maybe will be.  
good news, im getting a baby brother!

-Cet 


	2. Shining Stars

**Ok, so I got this moving again. Its spring break and Im already doing a lot of writing already and for some reason I started working on a story that I wanted to do after welcome 2 hell. I don't know why, kind of wasting time there, by hey, I can get so distracted at times. I bet a lot of people do get distracted.**

**Anyway, time goes on and so does life. I need to get a roll on this before I get distracted again and then weeks pass and I did nothing to the story. And if it makes any one happy, I plan on doing one of my famous poem stories soon. I just need to decide whats it going to be about first of all. So I will start chapter 2! Of the rose of freedom, yay! and im on youtube :P I GOT MICROSOFT BACK BABY! HELL YEAH!**

**Anyway, I love you all, please review, if you do review you get an air hug. =)**

**-Cet**

In my past, bittersweet,  
There's no love between the sheets,  
Taste the blood, broken dreams,  
Lonely times indeed,  
With eyes cast down,  
Fixed upon the ground,  
Eyes cast down  
I'll keep my eyes fixed on the sun

Shake Me Down by. Cage the Elephant

These past three days have been awfully slowly, boring, and a bit painful. But I have been recovering quickly. Yet I'm still lying in the same bed since I arrived onto the ship. And the only thing not making progress is my memory.

Yesterday I got to talk to Krystal about my wounds. All I can say is, I was shocked big time.

*Yesterday*

Krystal had set a table next to my bed which now has food on it. Half of it looked good, the other half I wouldn't dare touching it. She got me a glass of water and some medicine for me and I took it without argument. As she went across the room to fold some sheets, I break the silence.

"Excuse me Krystal." She looks to me as she continues to fold a white sheet. I continue. "How did I get these wounds that I have. If you don't know, just say so," She turns to the blankets after examining m. "Well first of all, the bandage on your head is covering a bruise. Probably had caused your amnesia, or so. You got hit pretty hard. Your left is bandage up because you had cuts or scratches on it. It was bleeding, but not too much."

She continues the folding, almost done too. But I know she is not done talking. What about my leg? My right leg is quite painful, probably even more to put pressure on it. As she puts the sheets in the basket I ask her, "And my leg?"

She sighs and turns to me. I can tell she doesn't want to tell me but I do want to know. She looks at me for awhile probably realizing I'm not taking a no for an answer. "Well," she starts, and sighs.

"It's a gunshot."

*Present* That had widen my eyes just thinking about that. A conversation from yesterday is still rolling in my head. She told me it almost hit my artery. I could've had bleed to death. At least it didn't, but I can't help if I should be happy.

But she did make me happy when she told me she knows someone who could help me.

The person is actually her son name Marcus. A blue fox like her, she also says he's nice, helpful, and a great guy. She says he usually helps her sometimes and if I wanted, he could help me walk. I only accepted her offer because he's her son, and I trust Krystal out of all the people I met here so far. It should be nice.

She should be coming to my room today, claiming she's taking me on an adventure today around the place. Finally, I can't wait to get out of this room. It's quite tiring to be laying around here all day.

But other than the gunshot and wounds, I did learn something about myself. I'm quite creative. Few days ago, Dr. Clark has given me a box of things that can somehow entertain me, since I've been so bored. The box that contains some books, a notebook, some video games, some coloring stuff, and a math book. I try to write something but I had no idea what. The games didn't get to far and included more than one player. I didn't bother with the math book and the books Dr. Clark gave me were extremely boring. So really the coloring books were my only option of some entertainment. After a few minute of me drawing random things, Dr. Clark comes back in and notices my work. We both knew then that I had discovered a talent of mine. And I'll admit, I'm glad I got to discover something about myself.

As I'm working on my drawings in my sketch book, a knock comes to my door and it slides open. I gaze up to see Krystal coming in, as she's welcoming me with a smile on her face. "Hello Courtney. I heard some good things about you." She's probably referring how I discover how I'm quite creative and how I've been getting in a better state. She points to my sketch book and she starts coming over by me. "May I?" I nod.

She flips through the pages and smiles for each little sketch. "You got quite a skill here." She says as she hands it back to me. "If you ever want to, you can attend a art class if you would love to, and could attend any day you please."

"That sounds wonderful." I tell her. I can feel myself getting excited. Then I remember what she came here for. "So we're doing the adventure?" She nods her head and says yes when the door opens and someone brings in a wheel chair. "Here's your ride." Well, at least I can get out of this room.

I've been out of my room with Krystal for over an hour now. We stopped a few times to eat or her showing and describing me something. But I would have never had thought that this ship is very big. We're just getting near the end of our little tour and are heading to a farther part of the ship. "If you ever want to, my little house is right here." She tells me as we slow down by a room with the numbers 5302 and I just nod my head. Not sure why but I think I might go there; I'm just not sure when though.

She's bringing me to somewhere which she is calling a surprise. I do not have any guesses of what it can be, but she says it's something I'll enjoy very much.

As we get deeper into the ship, I notice that each section, like medical or homes, have different color of paint on the wall. For medical, which it may be too hard to guess already, have white walls. For the extras like restaurants or stores, they have a lightly color green. And for the room section where people live, it's a light blue or a red. Working sections are purple, and if there are any more sections, I don't know the color of the walls now.

She then stops moving the wheel chair as a huge metal door is right next to us. "Now before I show you this little surprise I just want to say is that it's not completely yours, but if you ever feel the need to just come here and it should help calm you do. I think you'll use this since you are probably going through some rough times now so I would recommend this." I nod my head and turn to look at the door. Krystal walks over and clicks a button to open it and I couldn't believe what I see.

Stars. Thousands of them. Probably even billions. Krystal pushes the wheel chair through the door and almost every direction I turn I just see more stars. It's like the type of porch you would get when you get a room for a hotel. Yet since this is in space it has a probably a very strong window surrounding it. "There are many more of these porches, but this one is not so much visited due to the fact it's the most farthest away from the homes and the medical section. So you'll most likely won't run into anyone here."

"Don't you come here?" I ask her.

"I use to, but it's too much of a walk for me. But since you'll start walking soon, this can be a great practice for you."

I keep my eyes on the stars, not one in particular as I say they are all the same amount of beauty when I tell her, "Thank you for everything."

She is most likely smiling and she responds with, "Your welcome sweetie."

Two more days past and I have been told this morning that I'll be able to start walking again. That makes me excited as the sooner I start walking, the sooner I can go back to see the stars. I just hope I'm not much of a troublesome with the McCloud family since now Krystal son is helping her with me. I just hope things will go by nicely.

My wounds are still seeable but are getting better. I'm able to move my scared arm around more easily instead of trying to ignore the pain. I believe my leg is getting better so that's why I'm going to be trying to see if I can stand today.

The knock is heard, as right now I'm sitting in my bed and drawing, and the door slides open. I look up to see Krystal's face smiling as usual and she walks in. "I would like you to say hello to someone." She says as another blue fox walks in.

I smile as he walks over to me and we both say hello. "Hello. My name is Marcus." He says in a nice voice.

"I'm Courtney, or at least I have been told."

His blue fur is just like his mother that stands in the same room. His green eyes and his other features however I take it he had gotten from his father. But to be truthful, he does look a bite…hot. Not trying to sound like a girl who meets the most popular guy at school and the guy talks to her first. Am I?

"Well, let's get started."

Oh God help me, he's cute.

**Oh god im laughing truthfully at this ending. Was gonna add more to the ending but as im looking at my clock its 12 in the morn. And I was not going to have marcus be in this chapter but um… oopsies. Im up this late to post this chapter since im going out of town soon and im just gonna be trying to write stories down to have at least something to do on the computer other than trying to write more stories.**

**And no this is not going to be one of those stories where a girl is desperate for a guy. Believe me, I hate those stories. I aint so girly girl like so your ass is saved**

**Any1 wanna recommend lyrics from songs are welcome, cause im trying to find some for each chapter.**

**Love you, review**

**-Cet**


	3. New Faces, New Room, New Room Mate

** sorry for the long wait, i did started writing this but then i got a case of the writers block but my bud saved the day. but then my computer got a virus and i am using my sisters laoptop again. I asked her if i could use this the whole night and well been writing for awhile, its 3 now... shit**

** i dont have much to say right now, so ill get this started.**

** enjoy**

** -Cet**

It's been almost 3 weeks since Marcus had started helping me to walk and he is such a great help. He is certainly what his mother said he would be, helpful, kind, and the other things also. I do like him, but you know, with my amnesia, who knows if I was seeing anyone before all of this happened.

Right now, I'm walking around with Krystal. She's proud of how much I have improved, physically, and my artwork. I was actually able to write a bit, nothing much, but a cnice poem about my amnesia. The poem was certainly deep and emotional. For my artwork, they have been getting better. The stars seem to be helping me to do better or giving me ideas of what to draw next. Health wise about me now, better. I'm walking without any support but my legs, damage on my head is practically gone, and I'm able to use both of mine arms freely. It's just memory that is not improving.

"You know Courtney," Krystal begins making me get out of my tran of thoughts. "I think it is about time you move out of that medical room and move into a better room, what do you think?" I smile widely at her statement. I could just start cheering, already can't wait to get out of my room. Something about medical rooms makes me nervous and totally not calm. "I would love that."my smile weakens as I say, "But, where do I go live then?" She thinks for a bit and then says, "You can stay at my house?" I quickly wave my hands to her and shake my head. "No, Mrs. McCloud, you have already done so much for me. I owe you big time. You can however help me find a place to stay." She smiles at my remark. I couldn't possibly have her go through more trouble for me. I got her sacrificing time for me and then I had her son Marcus help me, what more trouble must she be willing to go for me? I don't want to tire her out because of me.

"We can look for someone who wants a room mate." Krystal tells me. A room mate? Doesn't sound to bad except the fact that I only know a few people on this ship. Mrs. McCloud, Marcus, and Mr. Clark. That's just about it. Now I got to meet another person to just end up asking them if I could be their room mate. Oh boy.

"That would be great Mrs. McCloud, but I don't know any one here on this ship." She thinks for a moment. "Well, I'd know a person looking for a room mate. Want to meet her?" Even though I know nothing about the person she just mention, I agree. Anything to get out of the hospital section.

"Hey Krystal, I've been meaning to ask." She turns to me as we start heading to a new destination that I don't know of right now. "I had heard Dr. Clark mentioning almost a week ago about some war. Is there currently a war going on?"

"There is. It all started when a black fox named Mathew Herricks declared the whole war almost 10 years ago. I don't know why, he was such a good man but then he suddenly changed." I look at Krystal, very interested in what she just said. How can a person just change without anyone knowing why? It can't just happen over night. "However, he should be caught today. There are some troops on Venom and they are about to catch him. There should be the results on the news tonight on 87 at 9 tonight." I simply nod my head.

*Soon*

We reached into the work section of the ship and I got no idea where Krystal and I are going. But I shouldn't ask, since we are most likly going to be there soon, and I will get my answer also. This room looks very busy. Some people are doing work on papers or by using technology like computers, some talking and so on. "I want you to meet some people Courtney." Krystal tells me and also getting back my attention. I nod. I'm not asking who, I'll get my answer soon enough. We reach to a pair of guys chatting away. A orange fox talking to a blue avian. The fox is wearing sunglasses and also a uniform. The avian is also wearing a uniform, the one of the two sitting at a desk and has his feet on the desk infront of him.

We got close enough when the two turn towards us, a smile forming on the fox's face. "Krystal, what you doing here and who is this?" The fox asks Krystal. "We're just looking for someone. This is one of my patients, Courtney. I told you about her." "Amnesia?" Krystal nods her head. The fox smiles and shakes my hand and the avian puts his feet downs and turns his chair to us. "The name is Fox McCloud, Krystal's husband."

I remember some things that Krystal had mention about her husband. He is supposivly a big war hero. He became the leader of a mercenary groupp, taking the role after his father, and he did some great things. She said he helped some wars and ended some, and it was a way that he met Krystal on Sauria. She eventually joined the team and so on. It's cool how my nurse is a war hero. That doesn't happen a lot, does it?

"And I'm Falco Lombardi." I shake his hand too. Krystal told me that Falco was a part of a gang, but after he left that life he joined and a few times left the Star Fox and he was the ace piolet on the team. She said he wasn't much of a sentimental guy, but one thing that really got him. He married the girl who did.

"So what brings you two here?" Fox asks his wife. "Well, Courtney is moving out of her medical room, clear to do so, and needs a room mate." Mr. McCloud opens up a file and Krystal says the age group of eight teen to twenty eight and Fox finds the page. "Three people are open. I guess she wants a girl as a room mate?" I nod my head.

"Let me guess," Krystal begins. "It's McNail."

"Haylee McNail. Honey, you sure you want her room mate to be with her?"

Falco cuts in, "Hey, at least she ain't lesbian. Let the girl get a room mate." We turn to the avian, whose feet are back on the desk. "I know, but... she isn't the best... she's bit of a..." He thinks for a bit before Falco interrupts. "Sluttish. Childish. Immature. Free willy. Hopeless romantic. Skin shower. Want me to go on?" Everyone shakes their heads.

"Come on Fox. I know that she isn't the best, some bad history, but come on. What happened to second chance?" Fox looks up at her and says, "Well, look at Falco. He got how man chances?" "HEY!" Falco gets out of his sear and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

Krystal then gives Fox a pleading look. Maybe the two are having a conversation? It's like they are discussing this but not using words at all. I don't know how to explain it unless it is a couple thing, like really, who reads minds? "Fine Krystal. Falco, go get Haylee McNail."

With that, Krystal smirks at Fox while Falco goes off in search of this so called Haylee McNail. I don't know what to expect of this girl. I mean, I didn't meet her yet but after what Lombardi had said about her, I don't know. I guess I should be happy, no longer stuck in that white room.

"There's something I want to discuss with you Courtney." Fox says as he sits down where Falco was seated earlier. "For now, you are going to be a citizen aboard this ship. You need to help pay to stay in the room with Haylee. There's two ways."

"One way is getting a job." Fox says. "Second is joining the troops of this ship. You'll get paid but won't have to bother with bills and you are in the age range. Your close to 16." Krystal states.

They finished with saying the choices and I started thinking. Which one would be better? A job gets me money, and safety. But I'll have to deal with bills, ugh. Joining this ships military would have no bills and money, but is also risky. Yet I owe so much for these people who had saved my life...

"Military." I say getting a loook from the two. So I continue. "You've done so much for me and had saved my life. It's the least I could do." I stopped and waited for a response. It is the least I could do.

"Alright." Mr. McCloud says. Well, that's not the answer I thought I would recieve. "But since you just got out of the medical section, you don't start training till next week." I nod my dead and smile to them, getting a smile from the both of them back.

Just then, their attention goes away from me and I follow their gazes. The blue avian is coming back with, I suppose is, Haylee McNail.

She is a yellow dog, her hair being a darker yellow with streaks of black. Truthfully, she seems a bit like a slut in her short pants and her black tank top. Her blue eyes are noticable with her makeup. Practically, put her in a bar and a lot of guys will probably be by her. But I shouldn't judge her by her looks really.

"Ms. McNail." Fox says after standing up and facing her with his hands behind his back. "Fox." He glares at her. "Fine. McCloud." He still glares at her. "GENERAL McCloud." She yelled the first word. He simply sighs and turns to me. "This is Courtney. She just got out of the medical section and currently is suffering from amnesia, yet she joining the military like you are in currently. She will now be your new room mate."

She raises her hand to shake mine and I accept it. "Hello Courts, the name is Haylee McNail." She smiles at me and I return it back to her. "Hello Haylee."

Before we turned and started going to the room, Fox interrupts us. "Wait, before you two go there is something I need to go over mostly to remind McNail here." She sighs deeply as we both turn around and look at him. "What?" She says to him, and I sense a great deal of annoyed in her voice.

Fox simply smiles at her reaction of this and continues with what he was about to say. "No parties, no drugs, no sneaking around areas you know you are not alowed in, no getting drunk, no steeling, no killing, no bars, no creating forges of stuff, no anything you know is bad and that you'll get in trouble for it!" I stand there shock. At first I thought he was stating things that she had done but then when he said no killing... I hope she didn't do that. "What makes you think I'll kill someone?" Haylee asks. "Being prepare, that's all."

As we leave the work section, we start heading towards our room. McCloud gives me a key and finally releases us after he cleared more things with Haylee. Oh boy, this sure be interesting. "Courtney, I'm sorry how I got Fox going off about what not to do."

"He went through so much, I'm not even sure if I'm allow to breathe."

She laughs. "It's okay. It's just that I usually don't listen to his orders and all that I sometimes do my own shit. But truthfully, he didn't catch me through most of the stuff I did wrong." She smiles at me and I laugh. "But anyway, since you are new to this ship, how about we go shopping for clothes for you soon. Not today, but soon. You can use mine until then." "That sounds great." Thank God, new clothes. I don't want to wear medical clothes and sluty clothes for long.

We enter room 708 and it certainly is something. The kitchen is connected to the I think is the family room which has a sofa and a TV, the room also has 3 other rooms. A bathroom and two bedrooms. One for her and one for me. Of coarse since I don't have any stuff, I was given my sketch books before I left the work section, I was left with just roaming around and looking.

"Here's the remotes by the TV, snacks are in the cabinets in the kitchen along with plates, food of coarse are in the fridge, keep bathroom clean..." She continue with her list of keeping things good, thank God it wasn't as long as McCloud's. She then tells me, "Oh, that's right. I'm sorry but for the first night I won't be here. I'm spending the night at my boyfriend's." She tells me and then she adds, "If ya know what I mean." She winks and laughs. I know what she means and it's not playing monopoly. "It's okay, I could probably just use some alone time. Just watching TV and eating then I'll be going to bed."

"If you need me, call me." She told me before she left.

I gotta say, she sure is something. Someone who isn't mean, but someone who isn't 100% nice, but it'll do. I don't regret moving here, anything to get out of those white rooms in the medical!

I decided to chill, the news 87 are on and waiting for it to be 9 already, and I just got a bowl of Cheese Its. Damn man, these things taste so good! Squares of cheese, that's good. I sit down on the sofa, certainly able to tell that I had a crazy day. Moved out of the medical section, met Lombardi, Krystal's husband, and Haylee, got a new room mate, discovering what a cheese it is... certainly it's all tiring. A ringing noise is suddenly heard and I turn to the source of the sound. A phone. It's probably just Haylee checking in on me. I leave my bowl and my seat and answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Courtney, how are you?" Marcus' voice rings through.

"I'm good. How about you?"

"Alright. Heard you got a new room and a new room mate. I bet it's McNail."

I raise my eyebrow. "How did you know?" Marcus then says, "My Dad keeps complaining something about it." We both laugh.

The news start coming on and I tell him I have to go. We exchange our goodbyes and I go back to my bowl. I listen to the news...

"Just when we thought it was over, Herricks proves us wrong." What...? I glance at the TV to see a tiger, a news reporter say.

"He manage to escape before we had the chance to catch him. Once again, the man most wanted gets away." I glance down as I grab the last piece of Cheese It. "If anyone has seen this man, about 6'3 last recorded, black fur, green eyes, a scar above his eye, please contact right away to authorities." I look up to see a picture of the fox. I suddenly couldn't hands go to the remote and hit the pause button, which it did.

His face... he seems familiar... what... how...

My lungs cause me to breathe in, pretty much gasping like I just finished running a mile or more. I continue to stare at the photo, his green eyes, then the tears start forming and falling from my eyes and I continue to gasp fpr air.

Quickly, I turn the TV off. What is it about that face, that man, I cannot stand to see? How come I do not remember him yet it brings me to tears? Who is this man?

Before I knew, I had retreated to my room and brought the blankets to my chin. Hiccups start as the tears still fresh fall onto the pillow. Shutting my eyes tight might work, but then if too tight his face will appear. Oh God, I don't want to see his face. The scar is too close to his eye and is long enough to make little ones run. Almost across his whole forehead.

"How could you?"

My eye open wide, only to see the room I was already in. His voice...? Oh God... why does this man suddenly haunt my mind? "I couldn't let you."I stopped myself as soon as I spoken to the voice. I couldn't what? What couldn't let who do what?

Slowly as the tears calm, I fall asleep.

** ! hell yea i had to have that ending**

** who is this man that seems to haunt courtney? only i, well sorta, know and hopefully you dont. yea yea yea, we know the guy is mathew herricks, but why was there a connection? why did a picture of the guy suddenly got courtney breaking down? why am i asking you all these questions when i know the answer?**

**oh shit, i typed a big chapter right here lol haha**

** lol, anyway, review!**

** and thank you bryan mccloud for the epic idea for welcome 2 hell, it got my wheels for the story moving again :D yes people, somebody is helping me! lol**

** love you all**

** -Cet**


End file.
